


The Proposal

by PaganKeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganKeith/pseuds/PaganKeith
Summary: Takes place at Lance and Allura's wedding. Mostly Sheith-focused.
Relationships: Allurance - Relationship, sheith
Kudos: 9





	The Proposal

This wasn't the moment, Shiro muttered to himself, looking anywhere but at Keith. This couldn't be it.

Music swelled and Shiro turned in his seat next to Keith, joining the crowd in looking back at Princess Allura and Coran as they began to walk down the aisle.

She looked beautiful in a resplendent white lace dress with a satin pink ribbon cinching her waist. Her hair was done up in a braided bun, the excess spilling from the middle into an elaborate ponytail. She held a bouquet of juniberry flowers and she had eyes only for Lance, who waited for her under that same tree they ended their first date on, all those years ago.

As Allura and Coran began to make their way towards Lance (who was already crying in his powder blue tux), Shiro looked over at Keith.

Keith was staring right at him.

"This doesn't remind you of Curtis, does it?" Keith whispered, his eyes searching for any sign of discomfort on Shiro's face.

Oh, that. Curtis and he, high off the end of the war, had rushed headlong into a marriage neither one of them were prepared for. Within months, the honeymoon was over and both men agreed to call it quits before things got nasty.

Still, it figured that Shiro's flighty marriage was what was on Keith's mind—after all, when had Keith considered anything more important than Shiro's comfort and safety?

"No," Shiro chuckled quietly. "I was thinking of my next wedding."

Well. He certainly hadn't meant to be so honest.

"Why? Picking up decorating tips?" Keith asked, oblivious, his eyes looking at the flower fountains that hugged the center aisle.

"No, honestly, I'm trying to keep myself from being tactless," Shiro said, sweat beginning to bead on his brow. "It wouldn't do to propose during a wedding ceremony."

"You've already got your next groom picked out?" Keith asked and Shiro tried not to hear the sudden strain in Keith's voice.

"Keith, we've been dating for a year," Shiro said, confused as to why Keith would think it could be anyone else but him.

Keith's eyes widened.

"What? No, we—i would've known if we were dating!"

"We cuddle for movies—" Shiro whispered, trying not to laugh at the sudden flush that appeared on Keith's cheeks.

"—so does Pidge and Hunk, you don't see them going on dates—" Keith grumbled.

"We live together! Keith, I literally asked you to move in with me by getting on one knee and proposing with my house key!"

"I thought you were just joking around! I didn't think—"

"Keith, we've kissed each other multiple times," Shiro said, his gaze returning to the big tree and Allura and Lance, who were listening to Hunk's mom (surprisingly, an ordained pastor) monologue about marriage.

"I thought that was just what crushes did," Keith said, his breathing suddenly heavy.

Shiro raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"So you do have a crush on me."

"You're such a shit."

Shiro allowed himself a small chuckle before turning to Keith.

"No one would ever believe you if you told them that."

Keith smiled back.

"I know."

Allura was speaking now, rattling off her vows with a trembling voice and huge grin.

"So we're dating," Keith whispered, beginning to glow with happiness. He reached for Shiro's hand, breath held, and Shiro felt his heart melt when Keith only released it when Shiro intertwined their fingers.

Keith took a couple of deep breaths.

"We're dating," he repeated, "and you're thinking about your next wedding."

He looked at Shiro.

"Am I your next husband?" Keith asked breathlessly. 

"Who else would it be?" Shiro whispered, kissing Keith's cheek.

"Okay, stop," said a hoarse whisper from behind them.

The two turned to see Hunk in absolute tears, Pidge with misty eyes, and Matt filming their entire conversation, grinning.

"Uhh..." Keith said, as everyone else began to erupt in cheers.

Looks like they missed Allura and Lance's first kiss as husband and wife.

Oops.

Matt motioned to Shiro.

"Go on, propose, I can't WAIT to use this as blackmail when y'all get hitched—"

"I'm not proposing at Lance and Allura's wedding," Shiro said flatly. He turned to Keith.

"Do you maybe want to have one of these—" he said, waving his hand at their surroundings, "—in the future?"

Keith nodded, his own eyes misting over.

"I do."


End file.
